Data compression involves processing a sequence of symbols as input, and attempting to produce a shorter sequence as output. Lossless data compression attempts to reduce output without losing information by identifying and eliminating statistical redundancy within the input data.
These drawings depict exemplary embodiments for illustrative purposes, and variations, alternative configurations, alternative components and modifications may be made to these exemplary embodiments.